Modern high-end motor vehicles are most often equipped with air intakes with adjustable opening. These air intakes, arranged at the front or rear of the vehicle, adjust the aerodynamics of the vehicle at speed and thus improve the fuel consumption.
In some vehicles, these air intakes are formed in the bumper skin of the vehicle. This is particularly so in the case of the vehicle described in FR 2 866 603. In other vehicles, these air intakes are arranged behind the radiator grill.
A disadvantage of existing vehicles is that they are weighed down by the mechanisms for adjusting the opening of these air intakes, a fact which negatively impacts their fuel consumption and offsets the advantage provided by the presence of the air intakes. A further disadvantage is that the aesthetics of vehicles may be negatively impacted by the presence of these air intakes that can not be hidden.